


compulsion

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, First Time, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Harry realizes it's a spell, he doesn't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circe_Tigana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Tigana/gifts).



> Written for [](http://circe_tigana.livejournal.com/profile)[**circe_tigana**](http://circe_tigana.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Veela!Draco.

1.

Blond hair flashes silver as it passes the carriage-door's window.

Ron is talking to him, his words muffled by a mouthful of corned-beef on rye, but Harry doesn't hear him.

2.

In Transfigurations, Lavender and Parvati whisper about Veela.

Harry shivers and turns the page.

3.

Harry's plate is heaping with food. The turkey legs are golden-brown, the carrots are crisp and roughly the color of Ginny's hair.

When he lifts the fork to his mouth, his eyes drift to the Slytherin table, and everything tastes like sand.

Hermione asks him what he is looking for. Harry doesn't say nothing or he's not, he says he's not sure.

4.

His cauldron is a twisted, smoldering heap on the table. Olive-green sludge is dripping onto the floor, onto his shoes, and Snape is shouting at the top of his lungs.

Harry doesn't care.

Next to him, Malfoy smiles, and for some reason, Harry thinks that is more important.

5.

Malfoy is talking to him.

His words make Harry tingle and itch. He thinks fleetingly of Imperius, but Malfoy is not holding his wand.

Harry doesn't hear what Malfoy is saying. He's too busy watching his mouth move.

6.

The stone wall in front of him is the door to the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry stands in front of it, watching, waiting. He doesn't know why, he only knows he has to.

When Filch asks him why he is out of bounds, he says that he's not, says this is where he is supposed to be.

7.

Hermione says his grades are slipping. He wants to argue this, but he is not sure he can.

Harry goes to the Library, because she says he must, because she says he needs to study. Once he walks inside, he forgets why he came.

Malfoy is sitting in a carrel by the window. Harry slides in next to him, because he thinks he should.

Malfoy smiles against Harry's mouth when Harry kisses him. He whispers mine as he pulls away, and Harry nods.

8.

Before Potions, Malfoy pushes him back against the wall and kisses him.

Harry doesn't say he doesn't want to, doesn't care that everyone is watching.

Malfoy's tongue is hot and slick when it slides inside Harry's mouth, and Harry feels tingly again, itchy.

Harry says yes when Malfoy whispers mine, and he doesn't understand why everyone is staring.

9.

In the common room, Ron asks Harry if he's always liked boys. Harry frowns and says he doesn't, never has.

Ron moves his knight. The Fat Lady tells Harry there is someone waiting for him outside.

Harry pushes the portrait open, and Malfoy leads him away by the hand.

10.

A burn and a stretch, and Malfoy is inside. A small part of Harry's mind says Malfoy shouldn't be there, but Malfoy's tongue pushes into his mouth and chases the thought away.

The lights flicker strangely as Malfoy fucks him. Malfoy whispers in his ear with each thrust, words Harry doesn't understand.

He realizes it's a spell just before he comes, but then he doesn't care.


End file.
